Sleepover
by HHU
Summary: Due to a successful mission, Naruto and Sakura invite Sasuke to a sleepover which is to be held at his place. He has no other choice than to accept and tries his best to survive this night. But things prove harder than usual when Naruto invites Hinata who also took part in their previous mission...especially when Sasuke develops feelings for the shy girl.


**2013**

Sleepover

Family 7

[Type the company name]

1/1/2013

"A what?" he asked in confusion and dreaded his best friend's next words.

"A sleepover," the blonde boy repeated loudly and with excitement.

Sasuke began to feel irritated.

He'd NEVER agree to that – not even if he would be paid for it.

"Please," Sakura began begging, from who he wouldn't have expected it from.

He crossed his arms and said: "No!"

He was about to leave when he heard Naruto say with a sly tone his voice:" What if I bring a fourth person? Let's say…Hinata?"

Sasuke stopped in front of the entrance of the Ramen stand, anger rising inside him. He knew that Hinata helped them during their last mission, which was a success partially because of her aid…but he simply wouldn't join them.

It's not just because he isn't the type of guy for parties or sleepovers, but also Naruto's 'over-hyperactive' personality would turn the sleepover into a riot.

Not just for him but also for Hinata.

"I said 'no' and that is my last word," Sasuke said, almost shouting at them.

Naruto grinned widely, as if he said 'yes' instead.

Sasuke ignored his stubborn friend and turned around to leave when he was met by 2 lavender eyes staring back in confusion.

"You said 'no' to what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, causing Sasuke to sigh tiredly.

"I hate my life!"

And now here he was, opening the door to his doom, signaled with the non-stop ringing of his door bell.

"Would you STOP pushing that stupid button?" he asked, his voice shrill with annoyance and anger.

"Tell me," Sakura sighed, shaking her head and giving a punch on Naruto's head.

"Sakura?" Naruto whined, making puppy eyes.

"It doesn't work! Go inside before I'll do worse things to you," she said, giving him a death glare.

"What kind of things?" he asked slyly.

"NARUTO!"

He quickly rushed inside, before being crushed by his crush.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked confused but his teammates already entered.

He was relieved that she didn't had to share the torture he was about to face but strangely felt disappointed that she didn't come.

He tried to forget and tried to think how to survive through this night.

He saw them already on the bed, emptying their bags on it.

"Hey!"

"Don't be such a loser. We won't destroy your bed," Naruto said, smiling at his best friend.

"You don't know how much I want to destroy YOU right now," Sasuke thought evilly.

He watched them put their belongings – which were in forms of different snacks, sodas, hairbrush, some make-up and other random stuff he couldn't make out from the distance – somewhat neatly on his night table.

"Pack your stuff, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"For what?" he said annoyed.

He doesn't like to receive orders.

"We're going to the spa."

"And why?"

"For fun…and maybe you'll get an exclusive peek on the female section of the bathhouse" Naruto said, a perverted grin on his face before his face was crippled by Sakura's fist.

"It's anyways early…and I think the spa would be a perfect place to relax after such a hard mission," Sakura said, her hand still turned to a fist…just in case Naruto had something else to say.

He sent them out of his room to get dressed and pack…and to end this embarrassing scene.

So after about half an hour of walking, they reached the entrance of the spa.

"I hope now I'll have some time to relax," Sasuke thought tiredly when he remembered something.

"Sakura, do you know why Hinata didn't come?" he asked, trying not to sound curious.

"I think someone is in l-"Naruto said before Sasuke's fist met Naruto's face, causing him to fly through the entrance.

"Oh, she couldn't because she felt tired," she replied with a smile.

Sasuke kept walking without saying another word. She had a right to feel tired. After taking nightshift of guarding a temple and being attacked in the early morning by the enemy when they were on the verge of sleeping was truly exhausting. He wished he could sleep right now but his teammates seemed too energetic to feel tired.

But what confused him is that she didn't mention her absence to him…but she probably wasn't comfortable talking to him. She was too shy to speak to him – someone she barely knew. Maybe it's because of his concealed and somewhat cold personality. But you couldn't blame either of them – that's simply how they were.

Sakura watched him struggling in his thoughts and giggled – something he didn't hear.

The water was hot.

The air was cool.

And the sky was blue.

He must have guessed that Sakura would choose an open spa because of the nice weather.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to shut out the loud complaints of his best friend of why the water was so hot and the weather was still cold.

He was on the verge of sleeping right there when all of a sudden the silence struck him.

It was too quiet.

His eyes snapped open – and Naruto wasn't there.

He stepped out of the water when he noticed him trying to peek over to the girls' section.

He quickly hurried over to him, embarrassment visible in his face.

"Idiot!" he called.

"Psst, I'm about to see her. Sakura in all her beauty," he said, a blush on his face.

Sasuke quickly climbed the fence and was about to push Naruto off it when his eyes were glued on one particular person.

His face was hot and he knew he was blushing.

"Damn! Stupid Naruto!" he cursed, eyes still on the figure in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, you're blushing!" Naruto shouted and turned to see who he was blushing at.

But as fast as he looked he was about falling off the fence with a huge nosebleed.

It was Hinata, her towel barely covering her bottom, let alone her…over-average sized chest.

"S-sakura? Where are you?" she asked in her usual timid voice.

"Here. Come on in! Nobody's watching," she called.

Hinata smiled, causing Sasuke's heart to skip a beat.

She slowly moved her hands towards her towel.

Sasuke quickly jumped from the fence before being confronted by an uncovered Hinata. He still felt hot and tried to think of something else. He glanced over to Naruto who was wiping his nosebleed…and climbed back towards the fence.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Wait! This time I'll get a peek at Sakura's –"he said, lifting his head over the fence when his face was met by Sakura's fist, sending him back into the hot water.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend who, with a bleeding face, screamed that the water was still hot.

"S-sakura, what happened?" he heard Hinata ask.

"Don't worry! Everything's taken care of," Sakura reassured her.

"I-I hope nobody's seen me," she thought timidly, her whole face red with embarrassment.

After one hour they were on their way back, Sakura still mad at Naruto and Sasuke still embarrassed at the scene at the spa and Hinata…looking forward to the end of tension between all of them.

They finally reached his house, and Naruto quickly found a spot next to Sakura on Sasuke's bed.

"Don't dare…to touch me!" Sakura said threatening, making Naruto pale with fear.

"Uum, d-don't we need to t-take…a s-shower first," Hinata stammered, a blush staining her face.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Why are you blushing, Hinata?"

"It's because you're such a pervert," Sakura yelled at him, causing the poor girl to blush even harder.

"W-what? N-naruto saw me?" she thought horrified, feeling close to fainting until hearing a calm voice behind her.

"How about you go first so Sakura and Naruto can…talk this out," Sasuke said to her, leaning against his door.

She looked at him for some seconds in confusion.

Sasuke looked to the side, feeling his face start to burn again.

"What's wrong with me? And why is she so…slow?" he thought anger and embarrassment rising inside him which he is trying hard to hide.

Now because of Naruto, they had to shower in his place since it was way too awkward to be in public showers where everyone's eyes would be probably on them due to the 'scene' they caused.

He saw a smile from out of the corner of his eye, making his heart leap for a moment.

He watched her leave his room and a frown stained his face.

"Hey Sasuke! Seems like someone's making you feel uneasy. Has it sparked between you yet?" Naruto said rudely…before receiving a punch from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why is that everyone's punching me today?" Naruto thought confused, rubbing his bumps lightly.

"Is anyone hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I feel like eating 100 bowls of ramen right now," Naruto said loudly, rubbing his tummy.

"All shops are closed by now. And I just brought those snacks," Sakura said sadly.

"I might have something," Sasuke said and disappeared into the kitchen with Sakura and Naruto following him like ducklings following their mom.

Naruto stopped promptly in front of the door of the Sasuke's bathroom, a grin slowly spreading his face.

All of a sudden he felt pain in his earlobe.

"SAKURA!" he screamed, being pulled towards the kitchen by his ear by a furious Sakura, while Sasuke simply tried to ignore his best friends screams and complaints.

Hinata, of course, heard Naruto's screaming causing her to blush all over her face again.

Naruto and Sakura watched impatiently what Sasuke would cook for them, seeing him searching for something in the freezer.

They were dumbfounded when they saw the 'dinner' in his hand.

"Frozen Pizza?" Naruto said disappointed.

"I'm not a cook. Eat it or starve through the night," Sasuke said annoyed.

"It's better than nothing," Sakura said, opening the package.

Hinata stepped out of the bathtub when hit with the smell of pizza, making her feel hungry. She dressed in Sasuke's bathrobe and went out of the bathroom when all of sudden she noticed Sasuke's eyes on her from the kitchen.

Their eyes met for one second – one second in which it was just the two of them.

After that one second embarrassment stained their cheeks, causing them to look away from each other.

"What is wrong with me today?" both thought confused and irritated.

After some time she came – dressed - into the kitchen, right when the pizza was on the table. They sat around the low table and ate their pizza surprisingly quiet until, of course, Naruto had to say something else about Sasuke's 'poor cooking skills.'

Hinata giggled, much to Naruto's confusion and strangely, to Sasuke's delight.

After dinner, it was Sakura's turn to take a shower, in which several times Naruto tried to peek on her.

But it proved unsuccessful since every time he tried to get close to the bathroom, he received a kick in his face by his best friend, making him look like someone who had just visited a terrible dentist.

After several more unsuccessful attempts of peeking and several awkward silences between the shy girl and arrogant boy, Sakura finally came out, hitting the blonde boy in the process, who had been unintentionally staring at her somewhat flat chest when leaning against the door.

"I'll make sure you have to be CARRIED home," Sakura warned, causing Naruto's feet to shake under him.

"D-don't worry, Sakura! I'll promise nothing is gonna happen to you," he said and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

"I hope the same goes for you," she added, and smiled afterwards. "That idiot," she thought.

"Naruto's such an idiot," Sasuke said, sighing tiredly.

Sakura giggled.

"I know…and that's why I kind of like him."

Sasuke disappeared into the living room, leaving Sakura and Hinata near the door of his room.

"I-I'll wait until you finish d-dressing," Hinata said in a low voice.

"Why? We're all girls. Why don't you relax for once in a while," Sakura said, smiling at her.

"N-no, I'm fine. I-I'll just go to the kitchen and get me a drink," she said, smiling back and left.

"She's way too shy," Sakura thought with a sad smile and closed the door.

Hinata went to the living room after quenching her thirst and stopped near the door, seeing Sasuke sitting on the sofa, his eyes seemingly distant. He sat there, unmoving and as if in thoughts. Hinata followed his gaze and found that he was watching his window – the sky covered with stars and the sickle-shaped moon shining through the window.

"B-beautiful," she thought, her eyes lighting up.

For several minutes, they were just watching the sky – each of them in their own thoughts. They simply let their eyes lead them.

She heard him sigh, drawing her attention back to him. She slowly approached him, her heart beating loudly in her chest. He noticed her foot steps and glanced at her, making her gasp by his sudden movement.

She played with her fingers, trying to start a conversation but the awkward silence made it too difficult to say a word. What did she want to say? Why did she want to talk to him anyways? How would she say it? And why was she so nervous?

Glancing turned to staring, causing the shy girl to break the eye contact, knowing that her face was red by now.

"What does she want? Why is she acting…so strange around me?" he thought irritated.

"U-uum –"he heard her soft voice.

But she was interrupted by Sakura's voice.

"I'm done. Don't you want to come…before Naruto decides to do something stupid?" she said loudly.

They heard Naruto and Sakura arguing in his room quite loud, making Sasuke wonder for how long he and Hinata were silently watching his window besides being in one room together.

"Can they do something else besides arguing?"Sasuke said annoyed and stood up from his sofa.

"I-I guess not,"Hinata said in a low voice, giggling at the same time.

Sasuke turned his eyes at her, making her blush and turn away.

It was the first time today they had talked – talked about other things than missions.

Hinata saw that Sasuke closed the door of his bathroom, remembering that he was next.

She continued to his room and stopped with a scrutinizing look on her face.

Naruto and Sakura were arguing, as usual…but why was she still letting him to be so close to her? They were both on Sasuke's bed, one of Naruto's legs curved against Sakura's back. And Sakura was sitting cross-legged in front of him, her hand pulling on his ear again. Naruto rubbed his ear in pain…but was smiling beside the pain he felt. That's when Hinata noticed one of his arms hidden behind her back…always ready to hold her if Sakura would give the slightest hint.

"Naruto," she said, which sounded caring in Hinata's ear.

He looked up at her, his eyes shining with curiosity.

She smiled before saying:" This is my last warning. Say one more thing about Sasuke and I'll kill you!"

"Sure," he replied, grinning.

"And please…put your hand away from my back. I want to lie down. I feel sleepy," she murmured…and immediately, Naruto gave her space and watched her hide under the covers and closing her eyes.

"Oh! Hey Hinata," he called over to her.

She immediately blushed, hearing his voice.

"Why don't you sit?"

She slowly sat next to him, feeling awkward next to him after seeing how he looked at Sakura.

"Why are you always blushing? Is Sasuke annoying you?"

She gasped and looked to her feet.

"N-no…he's not doing anything at all," she replied meekly.

If Naruto only knew that he made her feel this way. He actually does know that she likes him…but it seems that he likes Sakura more than her. But he STILL doesn't know that he is the reason she was blushing always.

Until Sasuke came in between.

They heard the door open again.

Sasuke came in, took some clothes from his closet and left the room again.

Hinata's heart beat faster. But why…she didn't know.

She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"N-not really," she stammered, not wanting to admit that she did feel a bit chilled…but maybe it was his best friend that made her feel this way as well.

"Here,"Naruto said and placed his jacket onto her lap, in hopes it would warm her.

And it did – his intention always made her feel warm.

She blushed, staring at the jacket spread onto her lap.

Minutes passed – minutes in which Naruto asked question of whatever she knew about Sakura. But Hinata didn't know much about her…except for her favorite animal and favorite restaurant she'd like to go to.

But to her surprise he never asked her if Sakura actually 'liked' him or if she ever mentioned him in her presence. But by the way she looked at him; she guessed he already knew that he meant a lot to her.

The door opened once more and Sasuke entered.

Naruto's jacket struck his eye, causing anger to rise within him. He glanced at Hinata and frowned when seeing her smile.

He tried to ignore her smile and made his way towards Naruto.

"Move," he said harshly.

"More respect please," Naruto replied.

"Move idiot before you'll not be able to move at all," he said angrily and pushed him away.

"Watch it! Hinata will fall off the bed," Naruto said with concern to which Sasuke didn't reply.

Hinata's eyes were at her feet.

Naruto's eyes were at Sasuke.

And Sasuke's eyes were…at Hinata.

"Did that idiot annoy her again?" he thought, stretching his feet a bit before getting more complaints from Naruto that his bed wasn't exactly made for 4 people.

"Shut it. It's my bed anyways."

Naruto looked over to Hinata who luckily was still sitting on the bed…when suddenly an idea popped into the blonde boy's head.

"Hey, hey, Hinata! What do you girls normally talk about? Did Sakura talk about me?" he asked, throwing his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush…again.

"E-eh?"

"That little flirt," Sasuke thought annoyed and promptly decided to shove his foot into his face before the poor girl faints.

Naruto fell off the bed, almost knocking off Hinata.

"Sasuke, what was that for?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"For not letting me sleep," Sakura said dangerously and punched him on his head, making him scream in pain.

While rubbing his head, Naruto began grinning…another thought crossing his mind. He went over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear…and her expression softened.

Sakura and Naruto began smiling strangely at Sasuke and Hinata.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused…and apprehensive.

"Wait here," Naruto said and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke saw with shock that Naruto emptied the remains of the coke bottle left from their 'dinner'.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you," Sasuke shouted but before he could do anything, Naruto sat next to Sakura on the ground.

"Let's play a game," he said excitedly, putting the bottle in the middle of them.

"No. Oh no," Sasuke thought, fearing his worst nightmare come true.

"Truth or dare."

"I won't play," Sasuke said simply.

"Everyone's playing, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Even Hinata!"

He didn't look at her in fear of hearing more things from his best friend.

"I still won't play," he said, crossing his arms.

"Does that mean you chickened out?" his friend challenged.

Sasuke glanced at his best friend, who was grinning, making him frown.

"I hate you!" he thought.

Naruto's grin grew wider:"Soooo?"

"I'll show you who chickened out!" he challenged back and placed himself on the ground next to Hinata.

And with that sentence, Naruto spun the bottle.

The end pointed at…Sakura!

He grinned.

"No perverted dares…or you'll no longer be able to talk," Sakura said, fist lifted as a warning.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you sleep next to me?" he asked bluntly.

"In your dreams," she replied furiously, causing Naruto to sulk.

"As long as I can sleep in one room with you, I'm fine," she thought…but had afterthoughts since she feared he might be snoring in his sleep.

Sakura spun the bottle and it pointed…at Hinata!

She chose truth as well.

"If you had to take one of us to a dangerous mission right now, who would you choose?"

She began thinking…but not for long.

"N-naruto," she said in a very low voice and immediately began blushing.

Sasuke found himself getting angry.

"Why Naruto? Does she still like him? And why do I care so much?" he thought with increasing irritation.

She spun the bottle…and it pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke was disappointed but also surprised of since when he started liking truth or dare.

"Dare!" Naruto said proudly…before even hearing Hinata ask.

She could dare him to kiss her…but that wasn't Hinata.

"D-don't make Sakura angry for t-the rest of the s-stay," she said, surprising all three of them.

"That's easy," he said proudly and spun the bottle.

It pointed at Sasuke, causing Naruto to grin evilly.

"Truth or dare?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Both were bad so he had to choose bad from worse. But he was sure choosing truth would make him look like he's trying to be on the safe side.

"Dare," he blurted out.

Naruto's eyes flashed with excitement, making Sasuke apprehensive.

"Ok…you and Hinata have to sleep next to each other tonight."

Sasuke's face was red with rage and embarrassment, scaring Hinata half to death.

"You…I'm going to kill you in your sleep," he murmured and spun the bottle.

It pointed at Hinata, making her heart beat faster.

"Now…I can ask her," Sasuke thought, still staring at the bottle.

"Oh…w-what should I choose?" Hinata wondered in thoughts.

"Truth or dare?" he asked calmly.

"T-truth."

His heart beat faster.

"Just ask her. It's not like you like her," he thought and swallowed.

"Do…you like Naruto?" he asked, surprising all 3 of them.

Hinata blushed, heart beating loudly, so that she heard it in her head.

"I-I…"

"I knew it," Sasuke thought disappointed.

"Yes."

Naruto blushed.

Sakura cursed in her head.

Sasuke sighed.

"I-I do…as a friend," she said, smiling.

Sasuke looked at her and was received by the truth – the truth in her eyes when for the first time she didn't break eye contact with him, causing his heart to race.

"As a friend?" he thought.

Naruto and Sakura got over their shock and smiled at them – at the way they were communicating without words but with their eyes.

But that moment was broken when Sasuke's door rang.

Sasuke opened the door…and Sai and Ino stood in front of him.

"Ino? Who invited you?" Sakura said, obviously not pleased.

"Sai did."

"I read in a book that friends usually have sleepovers,"Sai said, smiling his 'fake' smile again.

"I called Lee and Tenten…and now I see you here?" Sakura said confused.

"What? Bushy Brow?" Naruto said confused.

"Aren't we friends? So – "

"Just come in," Sakura said tiredly.

"Why did you invite Lee and Tenten as well?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I even wanted to invite Shikamaru and Temari too but they were busy with the upcoming Chuunin exams," she said.

Sasuke was about to slap his forehead.

"Don't worry! They'll come next week," she said and disappeared inside his room…which was transformed into a football stadium.

"I hate my life."

He noticed that Hinata wasn't there and looked for her.

She sat on the sofa in his living room, looking out of his window. He carefully sat next to her and followed her gaze.

"Why did you choose Naruto for the mission?"

She looked at him with confusion but smiled eventually.

"B-because you are tired…and Naruto is…well, still in g-good shape," she replied, blushing slightly.

She cared about him!

Their eyes met again.

"Thank you!" he said in a low voice, her blush becoming deeper.

He inched closer, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Almost there," he thought nervously.

She didn't move.

"H-he's so close," she thought nervously, almost feeling the warmth of his face.

Time slowed down and their heartbeats sped up. He was wondering if it was too early to kiss her but he was already trying to. She was too nervous to say something and just hoped nobody will see them.

"Aww, how cute!" Ino squealed, making Sasuke stop in his tracks, his lips only inches from hers.

Sasuke jumped from his sofa and rage burned him up before he decided to kill all of them for peeking, causing chaos.

Hinata's heart still beat in her chest like a drum but she'll get over it eventually.

And maybe she'll be able to sleep next to Sasuke without fainting.

Hours passed and Tenten and Lee arrived already, adding to the noise…much to Sasuke's annoyance.

The day slowly came to an end (it was already past midnight) and everybody began to feel sleepy and so they decided who should sleep where.

"I'm with Sai! And I'll sleep on the bed," Ino cried excitedly.

"It's my bed for the last time," Sasuke growled.

"How about we let Sasuke choose where everybody sleeps?" Sakura suggested and reluctantly everybody agreed.

"Just don't forget about our dare?" Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke cursed silently and then said:" I don't care where everybody sleeps as long as you don't be loud or break something."

Everyone agreed and after several minutes of loud arguments and possible punches (this time NOT on Naruto's head), everyone finally found their spot.

Sasuke was sleeping on his bed, Hinata on a mattress next to his bed. Sakura was next to Hinata and Naruto was sleeping below Sakura (due to the truth or dare they played.)

Ino and Sai were sleeping in the living room and below…were Lee and Tenten, all of them on their own mattresses they brought.

But some of them didn't have exactly a good night's sleep.

Sakura had trouble sleeping because Naruto was snoring but after a scary warning and a punch from Sasuke (who also couldn't sleep), Naruto was as if dead – that is when Sakura agreed to let him sleep next to her.

Tenten also had trouble due to Lee's 'youthful spirit' which was also present in his dreams, but luckily diminished after some minutes.

But Sai…he was so desperate that he looked to Ino for inspiration and drew a picture of her sleeping.

Sasuke, though, had no trouble sleeping…until he heard glass shattering in his kitchen. He woke up with a start and quickly dashed to the kitchen. Luckily, the others didn't wake.

He turned on the light and was confronted with a startled Hinata.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was thirsty b-but the glass slipped from my hand. I didn't want to turn on the light so n-nobody would w-wake up," she replied nervously and bent down to pick up the pieces.

Sasuke turned off the light in fear of waking the others, the only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

He went towards Hinata and helped her pick up the pieces.

Suddenly his hand touched hers, when both were reaching for the same piece.

Both froze, being surrounded by the silver moonlight – their only source of light.

Slowly they lifted their heads…and their eyes met.

Time passed but none of them moved.

They enjoyed each other's gaze.

They enjoyed each other's silence.

They enjoyed each other's touch.

They didn't need to kiss to express the affection for one another. Their simple gestures and rarely spoken words showed their affection they felt for one another.

And for once, Sasuke didn't hate his life that much anymore.

And that's when they knew: It had sparked between them.


End file.
